The prior art automatic device for making flour straps is not an automatic device in a sense that it is not capable of making a flour dough by mixing flour, liquid and other ingredients. In other words, the flour dough must be made separately and then manually introduced into the device in which the flour dough is pressed and rolled to become flour straps of various sizes.